


Wet…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Desire, Drabble, Longing, M/M, Wet…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin reflects on his first night with Brian…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet…

Title: Wet…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R…  
Warnings: Porn, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Justin reflects on his first night with Brian…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Wet…**

I step off the curb into a puddle, water seeping into my shoe.

I look up at him as I lean against the lamppost, feeling nervous and clammy.

He pours a bottle of water over his head and shakes his hair, looking like a Greek God.

He lowers his jockstrap to the floor and turns towards me, saying something; I’m oozing…

He smiles, beckoning me to him. He takes me into his strong arms, holding me; he brushes his lips across mine.

Perspiration forms across my upper lip as he runs his tongue down my back and between my cheeks.


End file.
